Here Without You
by CrazyDisasterForKicks
Summary: Harry turned around, black shoes melting in the shadows. He wiped away one last tear and his head turned towards the lonely grave, a beer bottle and a pack of cigarettes sitting there proudly. "I promised you. So why didn't you promise me?" Song Fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own  
Warnings: Death Fic, OOC, Song fic, Language, implied slash, AU, ect..  
Word Count: 1,166  
**Summary: Harry turned around, black shoes melting in the shadows. He wiped away one last tear and his head turned towards the lonely grave, a beer bottle and a pack of cigarettes sitting there proudly. "I promised _you._ So why didn't you promise me?" Song Fic.**  
A/N: Not Beta'ed. Decided since my cousin died I would write this. It's helped, just writing something angry and sad..

Song: Here Without You- 3 Doors Down

_A hundred days have made me older__  
__Since the last time that I saw your pretty face__  
__A thousand lies have made me colder__  
__And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate__  
__Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

Harry took a drag off of his cigarette. His black hair swayed in the breeze, the moonlight making it shine. Green eyes swept around the dreary cemetery one more time before landing on a gravestone. Dropping his cigarette he stepped on it, leaving what was left of it on the floor. Walking towards the gravestone for the first time since the funeral was the worst thing that he could have possibly imagined.

_Dean Winchester  
1979-2010  
Gone but never forgotten_

Harry snorted; the inscription must have been Sam's idea. Dean would never have wanted something that…mushy. He rubbed a hand through his hair, bright eyes reflecting deep sadness. "We never actually thought you would die…" Harry knelt beside the gravestone. "You were always there—ya'know, if I had more guts I wouldn't have wasted so much time. Maybe I would have kissed you before you had to jump me." He chuckled slightly.

_I'm here without you baby__  
__But you're still on my lonely mind__  
__I think about you baby__  
__And I dream about you all the time_

Harry sighed, sitting on the overgrown grass. "Sam has the Impala," he said. "Didn't care what your will said. He took the keys and told me that you were his brother and it didn't matter that you were with me. I was thinking about putting a bullet in his ass but…I figured you would be more upset that we never learned to get along." Harry closed his eyes briefly, a picture of Deans smiling face flashing across his vision. "He blames me—hell, I blame me. If you hadn't gone after me…"

His eyes welled with tears and a small sob escaped him. "You told- you said that you weren't going to say yes. You promised! Goddamn it, Dean! You said you would _never_ leave us." He angrily scrubbed away the few tears that had managed to escape his eyes. "Lisa asked me to say hi for her and the boy. They miss you and that kid—Ben—is so like you. I don't know how he could have another father. He's growing up to be a little heart breaker though, that's for sure."

_The miles just keep rollin'__  
__As the people leave their way to say hello__  
__I've heard this life is overrated__  
__But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah_

Harry leant back, resting on the headstone. "I heard a rumor today"—he paused, licking his lips and a small smile could be seen. "Apparently some of the town's people think Lisa is my long lost lover and Ben is my child. I don't know how they come up with this stuff but… It gave us a good little laugh." Harry reached into the duffel bag he had brought with him. "I brought you a beer, I know you can't drink it but I thought you would appreciate the thought." He set the bottle down and stared at it for a while.

"I'm not sure what's going to happen out there now. Sam is gone—not speaking to me, and your de- dead." Harry took a deep breath before taking a sip of the extra bottle of beer he had brought. The taste of cheep alcohol brought him back to reality. "Look at me. I'm sitting here talking to a damn gravestone—I know you can't hear me. Fuck, I wish you had never said yes to Michael. Look what happened! You died, Lucifer got put into the pit, and Castiel is gone too." Harry laughed humorlessly, "We've—or I've—tried looking for him. He's definitely not an Angel anymore and I can't find him anywhere."

_I'm here without you baby__  
__But you're still on my lonely mind__  
__I think about you baby__  
__And I dream about you all the time_

Harry was silent for a while. The moon shone brightly and Harry looked at it sadly. Why was there such beauty in the world when Dean was dead? Everything looked bleak and hopeless. So, the apocalypse was over, what now? Harry couldn't go back to hunting; Dean was the one who he hunted with. He didn't want to settle down because Dean was the only one he was willing to settle down with.

"_Promise me something," Dean said, catching Harry's attention. Harry cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Promise me that you won't grieve if something bad happens. I want you to live your life to the fullest—not be caught up on some guy six-feet under." _

_Harry gapped, "Nothing is going to happen to you."_

"…_You never know, Harry. I just want you to promise me, you won't waste your time pining after me."_

Harry laughed as tears spilled down his cheeks. "You knew all along you were going to say yes. Didn't you, you bastard!"

"_I… I promise," Harry whispered. "But you'll try to make it out of there alive—wont you? You have to promise me that you'll try, Dean. If I have to promise you that I won't grieve, you have to promise me that you'll try to come back to me." Green eyes stared into Deans, begging him to promise._

"_I love you," He whispered._

"You never really promised, did you?" Harry coughed harshly, blood dribbling out of his mouth. "You distracted me with your pretty little words, letting me think that you promised."

_Everything I know and anywhere I go__  
__It gets hard but it won't take away my love__  
__And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done__  
__It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa_

Harry stood up on shaky legs and threw his beer bottle down. The sound of breaking glass shattered the silence. A broken sob followed. Harry bent his head towards the sky, not caring that he was crying. "You never promised!"

"_I love you. Forever and always." Dean whispered, hands unbuttoning Harry's shirt._

"_Promise me," Harry begged, arching up into Dean's body. "Promise me."_

_I'm here without you baby__  
__But you're still on my lonely mind__  
__I think about you baby__  
__And I dream about you all the time_

Harry turned around, black shoes melting in the shadows. He wiped away one last tear and his head turned towards the lonely grave, a beer bottle and a pack of cigarettes sitting there proudly. "I promised _you._ So why didn't you promise me?"

"_I love you. Forever and always…"_

_I'm here without you baby__  
__But you're still with me in my dreams__  
__And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh_

_

* * *

**Review please!**_


End file.
